Mangaka
is the Japanese word for a comic artist or cartoonist. Outside of Japan, manga usually refers to a Japanese comic book and mangaka refers to the author of the manga, who is usually Japanese. As of 2006, about 3000 professional mangaka were working in Japan. Some artists may study for a few years at an art college, manga school, or take on an apprenticeship with another mangaka, before entering the world of manga as a professional artist. However, there are some that just start in manga, without being an assistant by applying to contests that various magazines run. For example, Naoko Takeuchi, author of ''Sailor Moon, who won such a contest sponsored by Kodansha, and Osamu Tezuka, creator of Astro Boy started out without being an assistant. A mangaka will slowly rise to prominence through recognition of their ability when they spark the interest of various institutions, individuals or a demographic of manga consumers. For example, there are various contests which prospective mangaka may enter, sponsored by some of the leading manga editors and publishers in the field. They are also recognized for the number of manga they run at one time.Schodt, Frederik L.: Manga! Manga!: The World of Japanese Comics, Kodansha International, August 18, 1997, ISBN 0-87011-752-1 Etymology The word can be broken down into two parts: Manga and ka. (漫画家） The Manga corresponds to the medium of art the artist uses: comics, or Japanese comics, depending on how the term is used inside or outside of Japan. The -''ka'' (家) suffix implies a degree of expertise and traditional authorship. For example, this term would not be applied to a writer creating a story which is then handed over to a manga artist for drawing. The Japanese term for such a writer of comics is gensaku-sha. The term geijutsuka is also commonly used for manga-kas. The phrase means "artist" in the literal. Relationship with staff Editor The editor helps and supports the mangaka by ensuring that the manga is being produced at an even pace and that deadlines are met. The editor may also do a little bit of managing of the appearances of the mangaka. He or she will often comment on the layout of the manga panels, the art, and make sure that the manga stays up to company standards. The editor also does basic editing and story suggestions of the manga itself. The influence of the editor can range from manga to manga and project to project as both the mangaka and the company allows. Generally the editor is considered the boss of the mangaka and oversees the majority of the production to make sure it runs smoothly. In addition, in cases where the mangaka cannot supervise the anime character and action figure designs, the editor often supervises these things in place of the actual mangaka. Assistants Many mangaka have assistants who help them with their artwork. The duties of assistants vary widely; some mangaka only sketch out the very basics of their manga, and have their numerous assistants fill in all of the details, while others use assistants only for specific things (Go Nagai, for instance, at one time employed an assistant specifically to draw helicopters and other military vehicles). Other mangaka have no assistants at all, and prefer to do everything themselves, even though to meet the tight deadlines assistants are usually needed. The group CLAMP for example, splits the duties between its members, but does not use additional assistants. Most often, assistants are responsible for the backgrounds and screentones in manga, while the mangaka him/herself draws and inks the main characters. While they are often employed to help with art, assistants almost never help the mangaka with the plot of their manga, beyond being a "sounding board" for ideas. Most full-fledged mangaka started out as assistants, such as Miwa Ueda to Naoko Takeuchi, Leiji Matsumoto to Osamu Tezuka, Kaoru Shintani to Leiji Matsumoto and many others. However it is also possible for an assistant to spend their entire career as such without making the jump to being a mangaka in their own right. Tools Mangakas use a different variety of pens and pencils to draw manga pages of "names" (rough drafts) and also manuscripts. Other drawing and art tools are used such as paint brushes for certain effects such as blood and water. Markers are also important in toning and such effects. The traditional drawing tool is a Nib pen, some mangakas use Kabura pens but a G pen is most common nib pen used among pros in Japan and perhaps outside of Japan. Different pens and markers are needed for toning and effects needed for manga. In other countries, Manga Studio is often used instead of using traditional tools the "old-fashioned way" in which the program offers digital tools that match traditional tools thus meeting the needs for creating manga. However, some artists prefer using the actual tools traditionally instead of digital artwork as it's often considered harder to draw on a pen tablet and less trouble to hand draw the manga. However programs like Photoshop and Manga Studio are sometimes (or perhaps often) used when scanning actual drawn manga pages in order to "clean" or "finish" work that requires a bit of more editing. See also *List of manga artists *List of Japanese artists *Mangakas.net : Platform to promote your manga References Category:Manga artists Category:Anime and manga terminology Category:Occupation stubs ar:مانغاكا ast:Mangaka br:Mangaka ca:Mangaka cs:Mangaka da:Mangaka de:Mangaka es:Mangaka eu:Mangaka fa:مانگاکا fr:Mangaka gl:Mangaka id:Mangaka is:Mangaka it:Mangaka la:Mangaca ms:Mangaka nl:Mangaka ja:漫画家 nap:Mangaka pl:Mangaka pt:Mangaka ro:Mangaka ru:Мангака sq:Mangaka sk:Mangaka fi:Manga#Mangaka sv:Mangaka tr:Mangaka uk:Манґака vi:Mangaka